


All Mine

by pantykinksam



Series: Me You Us We [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blushy!Sam, Cocky Dean, Daddy Kink, Drunk Dean, Gay Bar, M/M, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantykinksam/pseuds/pantykinksam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yep. Trust me, if you heard this boy in bed, you’d get where I’m coming from. Kid loves cock. Really loves Daddy’s cock, actually. Fuckin’ worships it. Jesus, when he’s down on you like that, pretty little mouth-”<br/>Trevor froze, blood draining from his red face like an hourglass. “Down? On /you/?”<br/>Sam groaned, head hidden in his folded arms on the table.<br/>“S’right. He’s such a slut for it too, likes it hot and dirty, till he’s weak at the knees. You don’t know if you’ve got him there till he starts screaming for Daddy to go harder. S’your favorite, huh, Sammy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> jealous!dean was requested so ayee

It was kinda cute, actually, to see Sam all blushy and stuttering, tripping over his sentences because of some dude. Sure, part of him wanted to step in and tell the prick to back the hell off, but it was kinda funny, in a creepy way, how smug and sure this guy was that he was gonna get into Sam’s pants that night. 

Dean snorted and smirked, parking his ass down on a bar stool a few couples away, watching Sam’s interaction from a safe distance. This should be good.

Seriously though, this guy must be pretty friggin’ thick or seriously fucking persistent, considering Dean was literally gone for two seconds to take a leak while Sam got him a drink.  
Must’ve been scouting them out and didn’t take the hint. Just friggin’ went for it. 

Honestly, he had guts. Dean could give him that, even if option #2, operation kick the douche’s face in was just as tempting as waiting out the storm from back here. 

Sam offered the enemy a shy smile, scratching the back of his head with that uneasy smile that Dean only saw when he got drunk enough to tell Sam just /how/ beautiful he was. Insecure, but mostly really really flattered. 

This guy was smooth, that much was obvious. Dean cocked his head, giving the guy an approving nod. He wasn’t really Sam’s type, because, well, as Sam would say “he’s not Dean,” but he was obviously relatively attractive. Hell, if Dean wasn’t so overwhelmingly in love with his brother, he might consider taking him home himself. 

Dean gestured to the bartender and slid over a twenty with a playful wink. “Surprise me. Thanks, sweetheart.” Checked his watch. It was barely 9:00 yet, but this guy was really ready to get out of there, and it was obvious even from afar. 

“ ‘Sides, takes one to know one.” He murmured to himself, shaking his head. Nodded in appreciation at the returning bartender and took a shot. 

A few practiced lines later and Sam was chuckling and sliding his drink away from this dude’s offending hand, which was rubbing Sam’s knuckles with a sly sneer.

If he was closer, Dean would be willing to bet good money that this guy was king of eye sex right now, with the way his brother hid his eyes behind the wavy mess of hair that fell just barely over the start of his brow, except when he bowed his head like the precious pathetic puppy Dean was in love with. 

Apparently Sam wasn’t as amused as Dean was. Dean took a shot and clicked his tongue with a gulp, and leaned on his supporting elbow against the cool counter, cracking his neck. 

“Better luck next time, big boy.” He grinned, clearing his throat with a loud cough and beating his chest with a fisted hand a couple times for effect. 

Checked his watch again. Ehh, 9:15. A worried Sam was now a potential problem, and Dean was running out of voyeur time, unless he wanted Sam to come looking, which would be okay if it wasn’t that it would be so completely obvious that Dean knew what was going on over there. 

He sighed and slid off the stool with a huff, yawning. Opened up a beer and sauntered over to Sam. He winked at Sam from behind the guy, rolling his eyes in mock sarcasm as he tried to keep Sam interested with attempted impressive stories of rifle collection or whatever. 

Sam allowed another practiced tight smile, eyes barely flickering up to Dean, careful not to blow Dean’s weak cover. 

This guy was getting nowhere, and he knew it. He was stuttering now, asking about Sam’s job, his favorite pastimes, y’know, classic “I’m a creep but I really hope I come off as sweet and carefree for now because first impressions count!” guy.

It didn’t get weird ‘til Sam mumbled something about working odd jobs with their Dad.

“Yeah, I’m waiting on my Dad to get back. Mostly just work odd jobs around the states with him and- my brother.” His lip turned up in a slight smirk, much more at ease and cocky with Dean right there, still invisible to this guy. 

“Really? Sounds like the life, sugar. How long is he gone for?”

“I-” The pet name thing was obviously pretty new in the conversation, and Sam seemed positively fazed. “I- uh, we don’t actually know yet. We’re still waiting on a call-”

“Ah, I gotcha. S’okay, you don’t need to explain, sweetheart.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Jail, right? Honestly, though, can’t blame him if that’s it. Hell, if I was your Daddy, I’d be in jail too.” 

Yeah, that was enough. 

“Hey, Sammy! Who’s lover boy?” Dean stepped in, smiling down condescendingly at the stunned man. Yikes. Sorry dude. 

“Dean! Where’ve you been?” Sam followed along, swallowing a sip of beer. “Dean, Trevor. Trevor, this is my brother, Dean.”

“Trevor” seemed to relax after that, swinging around so he was facing Dean, who was side by side the two of them, and shook his hand. 

“Well, Trevor, you havin’ a good time tonight?” Dean grinned, inching towards Sam until he was hovering over his chair, twirling his hair between his fingers.

“Sure, yeah, you could say that. Sam here was just tellin’ me about your, uh, Dad, and-”  
Dean beamed, amused at Trevor’s attempt at a cover-up. 

“I heard.” Time to bring out the big guns. No low life bottom feeder was gonna try to take his baby away. 

“Good thing you’re /not/ his Daddy.” Bit his tongue at Trevor’s blush, and kept going, Sam’s wide eyes burning into him, telling Dean he knew where this was going and he /really/ wasn’t liking it.  
Dean wrapped one arm around Sam’s waist, dipping low below the table, and watched as Trevor twitched, struggling to keep his eyes on Dean’s. 

“Y’know, only two people in the world get /that/ title, and I think I’d know if you were one of them.” Dean was pretty sure he’d take the bait. 

“T-two?” Trevor coughed.

“Yep.” Dean beamed, kissing the top of Sam’s head, eyes on Trevor. “Trust me, if you heard this boy in bed, you’d get where I’m coming from. Kid loves cock. Really loves /Daddy’s/ cock, actually. Fuckin’ worships it. Jesus, when he’s down on you like that, pretty little mouth-”

Trevor froze, blood draining from his red face like an hourglass. “Down? On /you/?”

Sam groaned, head hidden in his folded arms on the table. Dean snickered. “S’right. He’s such a slut for it too, likes it hot and dirty, till he’s weak at the knees. You don’t know if you’ve got him there till he starts screaming for Daddy to go harder. S’your favorite, huh, Sammy?”

Sam stomped hard on Dean’s foot, pleading for Dean to /Jesus, just shut up, let him be, we’re gonna get fuckin arrested, Dean/, but Dean was just getting started.

“Y-and you’re his brother, you say?” Trevor gulped, gesturing at the busied bartender for another shot. 

“‘Big brother’, ‘Daddy’, whatever Sammy’s feeling that night. Anything for Sammy, ain’t that right, little brother?” Ruffled Sam’s hair. Sam actually /groaned/. 

Trevor stood up and dusted his jeans off. “Well, it was nice meeting you both, really, but-” 

Dean laughed loudly, a laugh only Sam would see as fake, clapping Trevor’s shoulder. 

“No, I get it really. Well you have a nice night! And here,” He slid a note across the bar, giving it a pat before reaching for his keys as Sam stood up. 

“What’s this?”

“Our… home phone. ‘Case you’re ever up for a threesome.” Winked again. Sam winced, hiding his eyes behind a thick curtain of shaggy hair. Trevor backed away, unblinking, staring at the digits on the napkin, and gave barely a nod. 

“Anyway, take care. Gotta bring Sammy here back home.” Dean winked and slapped Sam’s ass, waiting until he reached the door before leaning in to plant a deep kiss against Sam’s unexpecting lips. 

“Dean, are you fuckin’ drunk? What the hell was that back there?” Sam whispered, hoarse and barely controlled, staring at his brother in disbelief as soon as Trevor’s car was peeled out of the lot and halfway around the corner. 

“Nah, was just showing that Trevor dude his place. What’d I tell you about talking to strangers, anyway? ‘Sides, you’re cute when you’re pissed and blushing.” Dean grinned, slipping his hand possessively into Sam’s back pocket. 

“Daddy kink, really?”

“C’mon, it was a /little/ funny.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Sammy?”

“Hm?”

“You too pissed to suck me off on the way back?”

“Knew you were drunk.”

“I can still drive.” 

 

As it turns out, Sam was most definitely /not/ too pissed, and yeah, ok, he sucked Dean off expertly, (though Dean’s not surprised and quite frankly expects nothing less of his younger brother) but that’s not the point. 

Point is, Sam looks really fuckin’ hot leaned over the seat, but that’s nothing new. It’s the way he looks leaned over the seat with those lacey hot pink panties peeking out over the dip of his jeans, and sometimes Dean just really can’t help himself but to make a scene.


End file.
